soy_bacon_and_piefandomcom-20200215-history
Kill A Human Day
Kill A Human Day is a short story in which The Aninis celebrate a reptilian holiday where killing humans is encouraged and they decide to not only kill humans, but cause total destruction in a massive battle taking place over a couple of hours of mayhem. Plot Pre-Holiday Planning Ramuf, Myron Jack and Occa-Beah are sitting around drinking alcohol and having laughs. "So, how many humans do you want to kill tomorrow?" Myron asks his friends "All of them!" Ramuf shouts in a reply, cauins Myron and Occa to laugh and clap As they drink more alcoholic beverages and slowly becoming more intoxicated, Ramuf thinks up a new idea. "Hey guys. What if we didn't just kill the humans, but ruin one of their top cities?" he suggests with a large smile "You mean the one we're hiding in right now, Los Angeles?" Occa asks back "Why not? It's big and famous. Let's burn it to hell tomorrow!" Ramuf laughs back The three then have a toast and agree on how awesome they find the idea and decide to lead a siege on Los Angeles the following morning. The Siege's Beginnings Waking up at 8 AM sharp, Ramuf organizes as many soldiers as he can to prepare the most destructive arsenals possible. Strolling down into his parking garage, he enters a sports car modded with bulletproof windows, a rocket launcher and a large machine gun inside (similar to Nick Fury's SUV from Captain America: The Winter Soldier). "Who's ready to spill human blood?!?" Ramuf asks to spark motivation The other soldiers clap and laugh as they enter vehicles as well to drive off into downtown Los Angeles. "Now, this is going to be a long day, so I need you two- my best soldiers- to be ready to go almost an entire day of ruthless fighting. I packed a cooler with sodas and snacks for a meal" Ramuf tells Occa and Myron "You sound like someone's mother preparing for a beach trip" Occa comments Ramuf scowls and continues leading his array of cars to the city. About half an hour later, they arrive in downtown L.A and waste no time. Ramuf prepares his machine gun and starts opening fire on the civilians walking by, mercilessly gunning down whoever they see. "Yeah guys!" Myron shouts as he and Occa wield the rocket launcher to set fires and explode buildings Ramuf stares at them when his ammunition runs out and nods three times, signaling that it is time to move. Wielding rapid fire weapons, they shoot as many humans as they can. Some people stand up and actually kill one or two Anini soldiers, but they all fall and more humans get slaughtered. About 15 minutes later, police cars show up and use shotguns to blow the heads off a decent amount of Aninis. Calling for military help, the police fought well, but were outskilled, outgunned and outnumbered. This fact leads to them dying horrible deaths as well. LEPT Comes To Help Once the "distracting cops" are all vanquished, the LEPT shows up to help next about 40 minutes later. Miles and Gavin lead the charge against the Aninis and are livid when they look Myron in the eye. "Myron!" Gavin booms as he gives the finger to his former friend "Oh yes! My old friends! Can I introduce you to my real ones? That's Occa, the gods cursed her so she's actually a human like you swines. And there's my boss Ramuf, who's about to kill you right now!" Myron replies as Ramuf charges the two of them. Tackling Gavin, Miles shoots Ramuf in the leg twice, wounding him. Gavin and Miles then kick him in the face repeatedly, knocking him unconscious. "DO NOT HURT MY FRIEND!" Myron shouts as he punches Miles square in the face. Kicking him in the groin, three other LEPT members grab Myron by the arms. As a grenade rolls towards them, Occa shouts "Jump Myron!", causing Myron to do a backflip and run away to avoid the grenade explosion, which kills the three agents trying to subdue him. "Nice seeing you old pals! HAPPY KILL A HUMAN DAY EVERYONE!" Myron shouts as he runs away with Occa Upset over losing their former colleague, Miles and Gavin realize that they must stilll stop the Aninis from butchering more innocent people. Luckily, the people who were walking around the area are not stupid and left the area. This leaves a battle zone that the LEPT worked to hold down. Killing any reptilian they see, they save the lives of many humans and their military grade tech brought by reinforcements succeed in fighting off the reptilian massacre. Help From Heroes (And A Villain) Just then, RoboLady, Boris, Piggles and even Mister Fiendish roll in to help. After all saying hello and being informed of the facts, they realize a villain showed up. "What are you doing here?" Piggles snaps "I was hiding down here and decided to help save my species. And now I have to hide somewhere else" Fiendish replies Focusing on saving humans from reptilian kills, the four new defenders fight well and hard to stop more damage from being done (even though Los Angeles is nearly in ruins and buildings are on fire). Using a varied amount of guns, they all mow down reptilians left and right before realizing they need to take out Ramuf. "Myron said he was their leader" Miles says to them "Then what are we waiting for?" Fiendish asks "Let's kill this jerk!" Boris and RoboLady shout in unison before high-fiving and separating to search for Ramuf. Killing and beind injured along their paths, they look around and none of them seem to find Ramuf or any of his closest allies. Boris does look and see a woman, sitting on the ground crying. "Come on, let me help" Boris whispers to her as he helps her up "What's your name?" he asks "Occa" she replies before kicking him and running Boris sprints after her, but is stunned to a gunship appear and fire. Running away in fear, a ladder drops down and Occa gets up on it. "We've had enough. We've killed enough. These humans somehow put up a good fight" Ramuf blasts over a loudspeaker in the gunship as Occa climbs up and the three main perpetrators of "Kill A Human Day" escape (Myron has also escaped the LEPT for a second time, officially making him one of their most hated and wanted targets). Aftermath *The Aninis are even more hated by the LEPT and reptilians are officially revealed to the entire world *Myron Jack becomes "Public Enemy No. 1" to the LEPT *The LEPT and other heroes develop a genuine respect for Mister Fiendish *The Aninis cannot decide if Kill A Human Day was a success or not Category:Stories Category:Main Timeline Stories